Birthday Girl
by Reading in the dark2406
Summary: It's Six's birthday but what does she want the most?


**Here's my Nix one-shot!**

_**Six's POV**_

I'm on my bed lying down and Nine is on top of me kissing me.

He runs his hands up and down my body and starts kissing my neck.

I suddenly sit up and realise it was all a dream.

Why must I like Nine?

I've liked him for about two weeks now and it is giving me a headache.

I like him but it annoys the hell out of me that it does.

I get dressed and walk over to my door.

"Happy birthday!" John says as soon as I open the door to my room.

"How did you know it was my birthday?" I say sharply.

"Sam told me" he says.

I push past him and start to walk down the hallway. Then stop so John hits into me and I turn to him.

"Please tell me Sam hasn't told anyone else that it's my birthday, has he?" I ask him.

"Of course not" John says smiling. Somehow I highly doubt that.

I walk into the living room and see everyone sitting down relaxing.

My eyes immediately go to a shirtless Nine lying on the couch.

I have got to get out of here.

I walk over to the elevator and press the button to go down.

"Where are you going?" John calls to me.

"Out" I shout back.

I need to clear my head.

I end up walking around Chicago for about two hours but then decide to walk back.

This is a crush.

You just need to get over it.

I go up in the elevator and I walk in to see the dining table full with my favourite foods and Sam, John, Sarah, Eight, Marina and Ella standing behind a cake. Nine, well Nine is lying on the couch asleep.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" They all shout. This causes Nine to wake up and fall off the couch.

I start laughing uncontrollably and everybody does the same.

Nine gets up and gives me a death glare. I use stick my tongue out at him and walk over to the cake.

"Sam I thought I told you not to tell anyone it was my birthday" I say to him.

"Well would you have liked me to tell them what your real name is instead of that it's your birthday today?" he says smiling.

"Wait, what's Six's name?" Marina says excitedly.

"Sam if you tell you will die a slow and painful death" I say. John starts to laugh and I whip round to look at him.

"I don't know what you're laughing about, I know some of your secrets so if you blab so do I" I say to him. This makes him shut up, probably for good.

"Okay what do you wanna do first?" Eight asks.

"Food" Nine says.

"Pretty sure he was asking Six" John says.

"Well just to annoy Nine let's do presents first!" I say.

He gives me an annoyed look and sits on the couch and switches the TV on.

"Who wants to go first?" Marina says.

"I will" Ella says. She goes over to the kitchen counter where the presents are and picks up the smallest one and brings it over.

"I made it for you" She says shyly and hands me the box.

I opened the box to see she had made me a black necklace with loralite attached to the end of it. I took it out and as soon as I touch the stone it turns to a cobalt blue. I smiled at Ella.

"Thank you Ella it's beautiful" I say giving her a hug.

"Can someone help me get it on?" I ask.

Sam walks over to me and I turn around and hand him my necklace.

He pulls my hair round to one side and puts the necklace on me.

"My turn" John says.

I got five more presents. Butterfly knives from Sarah, a sword with loralite in it from Eight, a couple of impressive looking guns from John, a bow and arrows from Marina and throwing knives from Sam.

"Thanks guys so much" I saying smiling at everyone.

"I've got a present for Six" Nine says getting up from the sofa and ambling over to me.

"You got me a present?" I say shocked, honestly I thought Nine couldn't care less about me.

"Yep and sweetheart it's the best present yet" he says smiling.

He walks off and we all follow.

"Well this is going to be interesting" Eight says.

We walk down to the garage where nine keeps his cars and I become very confused.

"Close your eyes" he says.

"How about no" I say crossing my arms.

"Just do it" he says.

"If you try anything I will not hesitate to kick your ass" I say before closing my eyes.

I hear shuffling and Ella squealing.

"Okay, open your eyes" Nine says.

I do as he says and I can't believe what he got me.

A Red Ducati 1098 Motorcycle.

"Nine I hate to admit it but this is the best present ever" I say.

I walk over to it and sit on the motorbike.

He throws me the keys and I put them in and start the engine.

It roars to life and I pull on the throttle and it makes a growling sound. I smile in appreciation.

I turn it off and get it off of it and walk up and down admiring it.

I love motorbikes and this is the one I've been dreaming about owning for awhile now.

"You like it then?" Nine says smiling.

"No, I fricking love it!" I say before closing the space between us and hugging him.

He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer. I pull back and smile at him.

"How did you know to get that exact motorbike?" Sarah asks.

"I went snooping in Six's room about three weeks ago and found a picture of the motorbike so it was pretty easy to tell what Six wanted" he says.

"you've gotten even more nosey if that's even possible" john says.

"Yep" Nine says smirking.

"This still hasn't answered my original question what's Six's name?" Marina says. Wow she is really not giving up on this is she.

Everyone rolls their eyes and Eight laughs but Marina remains deadly serious.

"I'm going to go give this a test drive" I announce to everyone.

"Are you sure you should be going out on your own" John says.

"Fine" I say looking at him.

"I'll take Nine with me" I say smirking.

"Why Nine?" John asks. His face

"Well I highly doubt that any of you can ride a motorcycle and Nine's the only one that can get close to keeping up with me" I say getting on my motorcycle.

He goes and grabs the keys to his motorcycle and throws me a helmet.

I put it on and he does the same. Nine presses a button next to him and the garage door opens.

"Ready?" I ask.

"I was born ready sweetheart" he says.

I roll my eyes then flip down my visor and turn on the motorcycle.

"See you guys later" I say before speeding out the door.

We go out and I whizz off down the street.

Nine comes in close behind me but then overtakes me.

I speed up so I am level with him and then stop at the end of the street.

I flip up my visor and he does the same.

"Want a race?" I say challenging him.

"Around the park and then stop at the corner up there" he says pointing up the street.

"Okay, It's on" I say.

We rev our engines and get ready.

"3,2" he says

"1" I yell.

We race down the street him going just a little faster.

We make it to the home stretch and start pushing each other to go faster.

I slow down a little then excelerate straight past him, winning the race.

We slow down and ride down a path in the park.

We get off our bikes and take our helmets off.

"I won" I say walking over to him.

"Yeah but I let you win" He says smiling.

"Yeah sure, just keep telling yourself that" I say.

We walk around in the park for about a half hour but then I turn to him to ask him the question that has been bugging me.

"Why did you get me a motorbike? You could have got me anything but you got me the one thing I wanted the most" I say.

"Well I know the motorbike wasn't the only thing you want" he says. Crap he knows I like him.

"Dream on" I say trying to keep it casual.

"Someone's coming" he suddenly says and grabs my hand and we both turn invisible.

Two police officers walk past us and Nine chuckles and I put my hand over his mouth.

One of then turns around and walks straight up to us. He stays there for a second looking into the trees behind us.

He then walks away with his partner and leaves Nine and I alone.

I drop his hand and we turn visible.

He licks the hand I have over his mouth and I swipe it away.

He laughs so much it makes his whole body shake.

"Think that's funny" I say wiping my hand on his arm.

"Very" he says still laughing so I punch him hard on the chest.

He stops laughing and stares at me.

"What?" I say.

"Nothing, just thinking about why it took you this long to figure out you liked me, I mean look at me" he says laughing a little.

"I don't like you" I say.

"Are you sure about that?" He asks stepping closer to me

"Yep" I say.

He steps closer.

"Are you 100% sure?" He asks.

"YES!" I yell at him.

"Good" He says before kissing me.

He puts one hand on my waist and the other cupping my face. I put my arms around his neck and pull him closer to me. He puts the hand on my face on my waist. We fit together like the pieces of a puzzle.

I pull back and smile at him.

"We better go" I say.

"Or we could stay here and kiss for a little longer" Nine says smirking.

So we do.


End file.
